


The Green Boys

by JayTyHeyBye



Series: The Claremont Chronicles [3]
Category: Claremont (RPF), Claremont Secondary
Genre: Freeform, Hogwarts AU, I forgot MOST of the squad lmao WHOOPSIES, I love y'all though, idk at this point it's kind of serious, kind of crack, sorry to the squad in advance, squad fic, this succkkkkkkks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: Jasper and Ethan experience their first day as Hogwarts students.





	The Green Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex8Jenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex8Jenny/gifts).



> sorry not sorry bois

To say that Jasper and Ethan were nervous for their first day was an understatement. The pair had met at the train station, and seeming to sense each other’s anxieties, had stuck in close proximity to one another. The train ride had been taken in a comfortable silence, with soft small talk thrown in every ten minutes or so.

When they had finally arrived at Hogwarts, a big man by the name of Remo had lead them to a large cluster of wooden, rickety looking boats floating in a dark, murky body of water that Ethan hadn’t noticed when they were going passed it on the train. Remo loaded everyone in, four first years to a boat, and sent them off in the general direction of Hogwarts.

“The boats are magical, y’know.” Ethan’s soft whisper broke the silence in their tiny boat. Jasper glanced up at him, and noticed how Ethan’s neutral expression had turned into a soft, calming smile.

“Are they?”

“Yeah. That’s what my sister said, anyway. That’s why we don’t have to row.”

“Does your sister still go here?”

“No. She graduated a couple of years ago.”

“Oh.” 

The pair fell into another comfortable silence, and Jasper leaned slightly over the edge of the boat to get a better look into the water they were sailing on. He thought he saw something large and dark move underneath the waves, but he shook the thought away. He faintly heard Ethan mumble something about a giant squid under the Black Lake, but Jasper tried to tell himself it was the reflection of all of the boats. The last thing he needed was a giant squid surfacing and flipping their boat.

He straightened up again just as the boat hit the docks, and there was a tall man with a gentle smile waiting to help them up. He extended his hand, and though Ethan hesitated, he was the first to reach out and take it. The man hauled Ethan onto the dock with one swift motion, then did the same to Jasper.

“Welcome to Hogwarts! I’m Professor Hayes. You’ll be seeing quite a bit of me around the corridors.” 

Ethan and Jasper shared a nervous look, before hustling over to where Remo was waiting for them all to gather. When the entire group had bunched up around him, he smirked and guided them up some stone, mossy stairs up into the giant front doors of the castle that awaited them.

After it felt like they were walking for hours, Remo told them to stop. There was another man at the top of a large stone staircase, smiling down at them. He was in the same type of robes Professor Hayes was. They were grey, and upon further looking, Jasper would later realize how the robes were simply covering a formal looking suit and a tie that matched the house they most associated with. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts! I’m Professor Pereira. In a moment, you will all be led into the Great Hall and be sorted into your respective houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin,” Jasper could have sworn he saw Ethan beginning to smile again, wider than before, “your house will be like your family,” Pereira continued, “treat it as such. I will be back in a moment to take you inside.” 

He turned around sharply and strode into the Great Hall. Ethan let out an excited huff, practically bouncing on the spot. Jasper looked up at him, and seeming to notice he was being intently watched, Ethan stilled.

“Sorry. I’m excited.”

“I couldn’t tell.”

Professor Pereira returned, and wordlessly guided the students into the Great Hall. Jasper immediately noticed how HUGE the hall was. There seemed to be no ceiling, only clouds and a blue sky, with lit candles dancing along in the artificial breeze. There were four tables, all jam packed with students. Would there even be enough room for the new kids to sit? 

Jasper took a look around at each table. His eyes landed first on the Yellow table, the one with a Badger on their flag. He caught sight of a girl with straight across bangs, and chilling dark blue hair. She was laughing about something the student across from them had said. She was surrounded by a bunch of other students. The kid on her right was sketching on a piece of parchment, but was still grinning and mumbling sarcastic remarks, but they would pause every now and then to push up their glasses. Jasper couldn’t see, but they seemed to be drawing some sort of a mouse. Wait, was that Mickey Mouse? The boy on the blue haired girl’s other side was laughing loudly about something, playing music through his phone. They let you keep your phone here? Jasper noticed how he had traded out his yellow robes for a yellow onesie. Was that even allowed? 

Jasper’s eyes drifted over to the Red table with a lion on it’s banner. There was a girl who immediately locked eyes with Jasper, and she smiled at him. When he stopped walking, getting to the front of the room, she tugged lightly on his arm.

“You don’t have to look so scary. The sorting hat isn’t as scary as everyone says it is.”

“Oh.”

“I’m Dahlia. Gryffindor Prefect. What’s your name?”

“Jasper.”

The pair shook hands, and Jasper could feel himself relaxing slightly. She seemed nice enough. At least he would have one older kid that he could consider a friend. What if he was in Gryffindor? He’d be with her all the time. To be honest, he was starting to finally get excited. 

Dahlia seemed to read his mind. Her warm smile only grew. 

“You’ll love it here. Do you like to draw?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you’ll fit right in. Over there is Abby, Willa, and Steven-” she pointed over to the yellow table, who seemed oblivious to the world around them, “that’s Shannon,” she nodded over to the Blue table Jasper hadn’t noticed yet. There was a student with short, pink hair in blue robes, passing notes back and forth to a boy with light blue hair at the Green table. Their tables were beside each other, and they had seated themselves close enough so they were parallel, and passing notes would be easy during lectures and assemblies. This must be a daily routine. “The one passing Shannon notes is Jay.” Jasper and Jay made eye contact for a split second, and Jay flashed him a cocky smirk. Jasper tore his eyes away, and he glanced down at Dahlia. 

“Whatever house you’re in, you’ll have friends. Don’t worry. The squad is gonna be there for you.”

Jasper could feel himself beginning to relax slightly, until the moment he heard them start to call out names. A student in the front who was named Chey was first. They sat down on the big stool in the front and centre of the Great Hall, and Jasper watched as a live, moving sorting hat was placed on their head. The hat seemed to hesitate, before a loud, “GRYFFINDOR!” boomed through the hall. Everyone clapped as Chey jumped down from the stool, booking it over to the red table. Professor Pereira continued to call out names, until Jasper heard a loud, “Ethan Phillips!” and the boy beside him audibly gasped. He slowly walked up the steps until he was sitting on the stool, and Jasper could have sworn he saw Ethan’s lips moving in a silent prayer. For a moment, he thought he could see Ethan whispering “not Hufflepuff” over and over to himself.

The hat was placed upon his head, and before it even had time to settle, a loud, “SLYTHERIN!” rang through the room. Ethan suddenly had a wide smile on his face, jumping down from the chair and bounding over towards the Slytherin table, plopping down next to Jay, the boy from before. Jay clapped him on the back, quietly congratulating him.

“Jasper Parker!”

Shit.

For a moment, Jasper’s legs refused to move. He felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He and Pereira made eye contact, and when Pereira gave him a reassuring smile, he finally made his way over to the stool. He turned to face the crowd of other students, pushing himself onto the stool, his feet dangling close to the ground but not quite touching. He felt the hat being placed upon his head, and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Jasper heard the hat hum curiously, tuttering and mumbling to itself. Finally, it laughed (wickedly, Jasper thought. Like it had some secret agenda) and shouted, “SLYTHERIN!”

He heard Jay and Ethan cheer first. When he opened his eyes, he noticed how Dahlia almost looked disappointed. He made his way quickly over to the Green table, where Ethan had saved him a spot. Jay stood up to greet him when he came over, patting him on the shoulder.

“Welcome to the snake squad, my friend. You’ll like it here. This is the angst house.”

Jasper couldn’t help the laughter that escaped past his lips. The pair sat down while the rest of the sorting continued. Finally, when all the new kids had houses, a bald man with a tired smile stood up, addressing the students.

“That’s Headmaster Pete.” Jay muttered, and Ethan raised his eyebrows.

“Headmaster Pete?”

“Peter Westhaver. Everyone calls him Westy, or just Pete. I don’t think anyone actually takes this guy seriously, but he’s trying. Gotta give the guy props.” Jay smirked, and Ethan nodded in understanding. Jay ended up quietly explaining everyone at the teachers table. They had already met Hayes, Pereira, and Remo. There was Professor Plant, the angry looking Herboloy teacher. Professor Sacht-Lund, the Transfiguration teacher, who was smiling and whispering along with Professor Danyluk, the Charms teacher. Jasper couldn’t help but wonder if something was going on between the pair. Jay told him about Professor Sparanese, the Quidditch coach, and Professor Gillespie, the Muggle Sciences teacher. Jasper made eye contact with Professor Gordon – Cooper, the Astronomy Teacher. Finally, there was professor Giordano, the Dark Arts teacher. Jay explained that she used to teach Charms, but everyone loved Professor Danyluk so much that she got her classes switched. 

Jasper missed almost all of the actual speech Headmaster Westhaver was giving. He suddenly smiled, and Jasper heard Jay mumble, “this is the best fucking part” before Westhaver waved his hand, and a giantic feast appeared on each table.

“Let the feast begin!”

Jasper and Ethan’s eyes widened, and Jay dug right into the food. Jasper still wasn’t used to seeing magic up close and personal. He felt a tap on his back, and when he spun around, Shannon was grinning on him.

“Congrats on joining the fuckboy house.”

Jasper heard Jay choke on his food. He smiled awkwardly.

“Thanks?” 

The rest of the feast went without a hitch. Jay and Shannon made Jasper and Ethan laugh so hard they nearly cried, and their stomachs hurt. When the feast actually finished, Jay rose to his feet. Jasper noticed the bright green “head boy” pin attached to the front of his robe.

“Okay, fuckers. Let’s go see where you’re gonna spend the next seven years of your sad little lives.”

The students began to shuffle out of the Great Hall. Jasper and Ethan stuck close to Jay, and Jasper felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
Maybe the next seven years wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
